Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 10 - 8 \times 9 + \dfrac{ 12 }{ 3 } $
Solution: $ = 10 - 8 \times 9 + 4 $ $ = 10 - 72 + 4 $ $ = -62 + 4 $ $ = -58 $